


触手星记事

by em00003715413



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: just a brain hole
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em00003715413/pseuds/em00003715413
Summary: 这是一个看完银河护卫队2之后和基友开的脑洞。感谢基友的大力支持，送给基友友的！！！





	触手星记事

**Author's Note:**

> 暴力描写，rape描写，be预警

peter总是习惯性的回想与ego决战的那一天，如果他没有因为同伴的性命而投降，没有为了其他人不被折磨自愿成为ego的蓄电池，他现在会是在做什么，应该还是和以前一样和这群asshole在宇宙中到处游荡，时不时拯救一下宇宙，和勇度斗个气，偶尔闯个祸。而不是像现在一样，被亲生父亲用触手绑成遥远故乡某个岛国特有人体艺术的样子，还有触手插入体内永不停歇的吸取着神力。上次ego来看他时peter才知道只过了一个星期的时间，他却以为已经过了好几个月，自己的时间感知已经混乱了。peter知道喜欢回忆是一个老年人的习惯，但管他的呢，反正他是永生的天神族，而且他又什么别的可以做呢？  
peter在一片银光中感到了异样，有什么细小的东西在他的身上游走，麻痒的同时唤醒了已经太久没有性爱的身体。触手适时的变换了位置，让他在渐渐微弱的光芒中看到了ego。hello，peter.这个星期你好好反省了吗？  
还有下文，工作完了再写QAQ


End file.
